Season 1 Episode 05: Graduates Under the Moon
Synopsis The day of recollection over the past day is now over, and war now destroys the peaceful atmosphere of Mikawa. Kazuno continues holding off the Gods of War tasked with thwarting the meltdown of Shin-Nagoya Castle. However, the amazing skills of the enemy in front of her almost cost her defeat, if not for her ability to control gravity — and thus the ability to return the enemy's firepower as an attack. The God of War battling Kazuno was downed by a single shot from the shell that came from his own weapon, and as it struggles to give its partner a chance to retaliate, Kazuno is joined by Tadakatsu Honda, who displays the frightening ability of his spear, the Tonbokiri, to cleave through anything that reflects on its spearhead's surface. Afterwards, Kazuno and Tadakatsu swiftly take care of the infantry. When it seems that everything is going smoothly for the two, Kazuno shields Tadakatsu from an unseen attack that split her body at the waist. Tadakatsu watches in shock as an orb of energy rushes towards them with blinding speed, and a man with a youthful face appears in front of them. He introduces himself as an ally of Tres España, the Godspeed Garcia de Cevallos, the bearer of the Mortal Sin Armament Lypē Kataslypsi, and one of the Eight Great Dragon Lords, Muneshige Tachibana. A battle between the Tonbokiri and the Lypē Kataslypsi quickly erupted between the two. Both Muneshige and Tadakatsu know about each other's weapons, but it doesn't deny the fact that Muneshige has the advantage between the two. Muneshige soon declares the reason why he stepped into the battlefield: to destroy one of the reactors and avoid the meltdown of Shin-Nagoya Castle. Of course, as a loyalist of Lord Motonobu Matsudaira, Tadakatsu does not want Muneshige to thwart his master's plans. While Kazuno, who surprisingly survives Muneshige's attack earlier due to her mechanical body, latches on to Tadakatsu's neck, while Tadakatsu prepares for another battle with the Tres España's Mortal Sin Armament wielder. Suddenly, the massive gates to Shin-Nagoya castle open, and Muneshige watches as a festival of music-playing automatons accompany Lord Motonobu's greeting to the visitor from Tres España. Muneshige takes the moment to confront Motonobu about his plan of causing a meltdown in Mikawa, and Motonobu urges both Muneshige and Tadakatsu to guess what his reason is. Since both were unable to sort out an answer, Motonobu decides to announce the answer to everyone, including the ones who are watching his "performance" from the Musashi and the Eikoumaru, where K.P.A. Italia's Pope-President Innocentius is staying: he is planning to thwart the Apocalypse, and the only way for that is to gather the eight — no, nine — Mortal Sin Armaments to save the world from its end. Muneshige and Innocentius is shocked at the revelation of a ninth Mortal Sin Armament, and Motonobu explains that the ninth is based on the sin of "jealousy", which he implanted into the soul of a certain girl whom he ran over ten years ago. That girl is none other than Horizon Ariadust, now reborn into the automaton named P-01s, who has the Mortal Sin Armament called Olos Phthonos inside her. The announcement triggers Masazumi Honda to do something to take away P-01s to safety, while Toori rushes over to look for her. A worried Kimi orders everyone to follow him. Meanwhile, Lord Motonobu's mention of a world war imminent if his plan goes accordingly forces Muneshige to fight once again against Tadakatsu, who is willing to bide time until the meltdown initiates. A blinding exchange between the two soon rips through the battlefield, with the battle relying of one's wits in using one's powerful weapon. However, Tadakatsu appears to have the upperhand, as he uses his spear in its full potential, slicing through the physical and the conceptual using the full extent of the Tonbokiri's abilities. In the end, Muneshige loses his consciousness after forcing to stab the spear into his shoulder to avoid being hit by the Tonbokiri's ability. However, Muneshige manages to activate the most powerful ability of the Lypē Kataslypsi, and it is aimed at the column of ether in the sky. Facing the ultimate price to keep Lord Motonobu's plan in motion, Kazuno asks Tadakatsu to use her body as a shield, holding off the powerful attack while Tadakatsu uses his ability to split the attack in two, shifting its direction away from the intended target. Tadakatsu retrieves Kazuno's soul, encased in a small gem attached on her tongue, and throws her into the path of the attack. As she smiles towards her husband for one last time, she disintegrates while slowing down the beam that Tadakatsu cleaves using his spear. Tadakatsu was victorious. The beam from the Lypē Katasplypsi veered off-course. Soon, a girl with mechanical arms named Gin Tachibana, appears to retrieve Muneshige. Gin tells Tadakatsu that she is not interested to fight with anyone, and quickly takes off without an engagement between her and Tadakatsu, but not until Tadakatsu hands over his weapon to Gin, requesting her to give it to his heir. Afterwards, a lonely Tadakatsu marches towards Shin-Nagoya Castle. Toori, Masazumi and P-01s finally meet at Blue Thunder, only to see K.P.A. Italia's ship Eikoumaru stopping over the Musashi. In an instant, Toori and his pursuants are subdued by K.P.A. Italia's soldiers, and P-01s is requested to be escorted to them as the Musashi is placed under the rule of K.P.A. Italia. Behind them, Mikawa falls as a gigantic energy wave rips through Shin-Nagoya Castle, instantly destroying Lord Motonobu and his army of automatons. Several seconds later, the energy wave reaches Tadakatsu, killing him instantly. Mikawa was decimated within the next few minutes. In the Musashi, P-01s peacefully surrenders to the forces of K.P.A. Italia, while Toori and Masazumi helplessly follow the law of the Testament Union. The next morning, 6:00 AM of April 21, 1648, P-01s is recognized as Horizon Ariadust, and she is held responsible for the death of the Lord of Mikawa. She is convicted to commit suicide twelve hours later. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes